The transfer of the Cancer Therapy & Research Center (CTRC) and the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) from the CTRC Foundation to the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) in December 2007 was the largest gift in the history of University of Texas (UT) System. A major component of the gift was the entire physical plant of the CTRC, a 330,000 sq. ft. facility dedicated to cancer treatment and research with a focus on clinical research. This physical location is the recognized home of the CTRC and is well recognized by the public as The Cancer Center. The CTRC physical plant is composed of three buildings which house the multi-disciplinary outpatient clinics and conventional and research infusions suites, a pharmacy. Radiation Oncology facilities the Clinical Trials Office (CTO), conference rooms, two research laboratories and the Administrative Offices of the CTRC . Since the integration of the CTRC into the UTHSCSA, the UTHSCSA has opened a new research building, the South Texas Research Facility (STRF), located adjacent to the CTRC building. The STRF, a 190,000 sq.ft. building containing both office space and wet laboratories, opened in October 2012. The UTHSCSA allocated 25,000 sq. ft. of the STRF's research laboratories to the CTRC adding to the CTRC's research space. The CTRC Director has authority to assign all CTRC-designated space (as listed in Table 1). Should an investigator leave the CTRC, any vacated CTRC-designated space reverts back to the CTRC. Additional space (-38,0000 sq. ft.) in various departments of the UTHSCSA is used for cancer research but is under the control of the respective Department Chairs in collaboration with the CTRC Director. When new recruits with a cancer focus are identified, space for the investigator's cancer research is negotiated in consultation with the CTRC Director. In many cases, the CTRC provides support for the start-up package and the departments provide the space. In some cases, the opposite is true and the CTRC provides space while the department contributes to the startup package.